Love Or Friendship?
by Aquarius101
Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi have been best friends since were eight yeas old. Now going to college, everyone seems happy. Kagome is getting married and Inuyasha even has himself a girlfriend. All is well until something happens to Kagome...
1. Where's Kagome?

**Love Or Friendship?**

* * *

**Kagome (Kagz) Higurashi and Inuyasha (Inu) Takahashi have been best friends since were eight yeas old. Now going to college, everyone seems happy; Kagome is getting married and Inuyasha even has himself a girlfriend. All is well until something happens to Kagome that makes her lose her smile... forever? Pairings InuKag**

**Disclaimer: I do not have the genius required to have ever come up with something so intelligent like what Rumiko Takahashi has done.  
**

* * *

Chapter One- Where is Kagome? 

"Duke's! Duke's! Duke's!"  
"York's! York's! York's!"

_Ok no pressure_.

Inuyasha spinned the soccer ball and set it out on the field. Staring out at the crowd looking for a certain someone his ears lowered at the two sides of the stadium trying to out cheer each other or more like trying to out scream.

The most loudest voice he could recognize above all was his best friend's girlfriend, Sango, who was holding a giant yellow sign matching his uniform saying Duke's College and underneath was the college's logo and tag line, _Brave and True_. Typical Sango was screaming across to another girl named Shima who was holding a red sign that said York College, obviously just as crazy as she was, only, to a lesser degree. He watched the two of them trashing each other until the security guards decided to come in and do their jobs. A heavy sigh escaped his throat when he saw the seat next to where Sango was sitting empty.

"North, south, east, or west  
York's college is the best."

"North, south, east, or west  
York's College is the best!!!!!"

Watching the pretty cheerleaders chanting their cheers made Inuyasha grew more and more impatient

The announcer's voice boomed into the microphone startling Inuyasha from behind.

* * *

"This match won't be shown live in 168 countries around the world. But the scene here is worth watching... because the two biggest rival teams of all times, York's and Duke's, are finally facing off today!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Duke's cheerleaders were wearing yellow mid-drift tops with green miniskirts that had yellow pleats and matching pomp-pomps. York's girls were wearing a navy blue mid-drift tops that were outlined in red with navy blue miniskirts that had red pleats and also matching pomp-pomps. Looking at his best friend who had a little bit of drool coming down his mouth he decided to give him a little tip that could save him from a trip to the hospital. 

"You know Sango won't be happy to hear about this after she returns from the security's office."

"She wouldn't have to know about this now would she?" Winking at Inuyasha he returned his gaze back to the girls."

"Pervert."

"Usually it's me or Kagz to keep Sango out of trouble... where is she?" Miroku wondered out loud.

Inuyasha couldn't help but to let that growl escape. He didn't know if she was in any trouble.

"Wench is probably just late."

* * *

"Toto-sai, what do you think? Who will win this time?... It's difficult to say because no team is less than the other," Myouga said.

* * *

"These two old geezers are the announcers! Shouldn't they be in a retirement home?" Inuyasha couldn't stand how his "Great" father could of possibly hung out with those losers. 

"Oh come on, they could be of some use to you when they want to."

* * *

"On that side is Sesshomaru's army... " Myouga was cut short there when a female voice took over for him."Whoot, Whoot, that's my Sesshomaru, Go-o-o-o Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha tore his amused gaze from his brother's girlfriend he saw his brother had a hint of blush on his cheek and snorted. 

"Shut up, it's not my fault Kagura gets hyper at these games" Sesshomaru growled.

"Look, even Kanna is embarrassed to be up there" Inuyasha laughed watching the young girl next to his brother's girlfriend trying to hide her face.

* * *

"And on the other side is Duke's captain who has been given the title of most promising player..." 

"Yes, Sesshomaru's very own little brother, ...Inuyasha." Myouga never said it but showed he was more affectionate to Inuyasha than his half brother, however he admired Sesshomaru's strength, often taking his side instead since he was such a coward and was afraid of being hurt. Toto-sai always stood by Inuyasha no matter what, however he always compared him to his father, making Inuyasha miserable up to the point he was disgusted with his old man's reputation.

* * *

Miroku watched as Inuyasha fidgeting until he abruptly got up and was faced the direction they came from. 

"Inuyasha where the hell do you think you're going?" Miroku grabbed Inuyasha whom tried to wrestle free.

"The game's about to start. Only the bench warmers are supposed to be in there."

"I forgot my lucky coin!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Miroku let him go and slapped his forehead.

"Hurry up!" he screamed to the hanyo's back.

* * *

Inuyasha ran to the locker room picking up a gold coin, a priceless coin, worth millions that his father left behind before he died. He didn't love this coin because of it's value, but because it was one of the few remains he had left of him before he died in a fire shortly after Inuyasha was born. Closing his eyes, he tried to picture his father from the photographs he seen but was interrupted by the bench warmers. 

"Renkotsu will be here. Right in the center. Understood. There should be no mistake," Bankotsu said.

A sudden crash was heard and then following Bankotsu's voice"Don't touch me! I'm showing you all how not to fall."

"How not to fall. Gottttttttttt it," sang Jakotsu.Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Kyokotsu, and Mukotsu all snickered at their antics.

"Shut up and pay attention!" Bankotsu snapped back.

Praying to distract himself, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Kagz, where are you?" he shouted at the ceiling. Impatience was overcome with worry.

* * *

Kagome looked at her watch and couldn't sit still anymore. 

"Oh my god ... Can you drive a little fast," she said tapping the driver in front of her who seemed quite pissed off by being robbed by the last passenger.

"Are you blind? Can't you see there's a traffic jam?"

Looking to see what he was talking about she screeched "What?" when she saw thousands of cars lined up before the yellow taxi.

_No, No, No this can't be happening_. She started to panic and this idiot of a taxi driver wasn't doing anything to help her calm down.

"This can't be happening... Oh my GOD!" she screeched.

"Would you CALM down!!"

"Driver, please take some us to some other route." She still had her head out the window.

Poking his head out of his window facing her, he flatly said "Madame if we were to take some other route then we will reach some other place. You won't be able to reach the place where you want to go. Besides does it look like I can go anywhere?" he snarled back at her.

* * *

"Toto-sai," Myouga said putting down his binoculars, then looking through them again. 

"Duke's! Duke's! Duke's!" roared from the crowds.

"I can't see Inuyasha-sama anywhere."

"Toto-sai, what do you think? Where is Inuyasha?" Myouga asked looking around holding on tightly to the microphone. They were sitting high above in the little corner where announcers usually sit. Holding out the mike out for two seconds, Toto-sai cleared his throat and got ready to announce his opinion when the mike disappeared from in front of him.

"Well Toto-sai, no matter where he is, he is the only one who is supposed to be on the position scoring on the field grounds." Toto-sai was starting to get mad.

_This bastard is hogging the mike._

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing, constantly looking at the door to see if Kagome was coming through. The coach was starting to get pissed off. 

"What do you think? If you won't play then we won't win?" The coach was fuming. "Well you're damn right. The York's are going to get a good opportunity this year" he said sternly.

"Sir-" Inuyasha looked helplessly around.

"Now go on the field.."

"Sir, Kagz must be on her way.."

"By the time Kagz will come, I probably might not even be alive."

"What?"

"My wife has made a vow. If we win, she will shave my head. If we lose, she'll cut my head. Now come on Inuyasha get your rear out on that field!" The coach grabbed his arm roughly trying to pull him along.

"Sir, listen to me.." he pleaded, resisting as much as possible.

"INUYASHA!!!"

"Sir! listen-"

* * *

"Inu-yasha! Inu-yasha! Inu-yasha! Inu-yasha!"  
"We want Inu-yasha!" The crowd was starting to become restless. 

Hojo had a cigarette in his mouth sitting in his black leather jacket, waiting for the game to start. Tsuyu and Nobunaga were starting to get bored and decided to make out.

Walking in on the two of them, Sango was disgusted they would even try doing that in public.

"Ahem, can't you two get a room?! There are children here for God's sake" she said pointing to Shippo, Souten, Satsuki, Koume, and Mizuki.

Sighing heavily, Hojo took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew a perfect ring. "Do you really blame them? Inuyasha is no where to be seen, you seemed to have taken a long time to get here from the security's office, and Kagz hasn't even shown up." His cigarette was dying and he reached into his black leather jacket for another one.

"Yeah, I guess you guys do have the right to be bored then... OH...OOH...LOOK... There's Inuyasha with the coach dragging him!" She pointed excitedly to the hanyo trying to free his arm out of his coach's grasp while beating on Hojo's arm.

* * *

"Sir, listen to me..."

* * *

"Toto'sai look" Myouga said jumping up and down excitedly like a little kid. 

"Myouga calm down, the doctor said too much action can lead to a heart attack-... Oh look Myouga!!!" Toto-sai started to bounce like a little five year old.

"Inuyasha has came! Duke's coach is bringing him to the ground! Today's match will be very interesting!!!!!!!!!!," Myouga shouted.

Inuyasha tried wrestling, resisting, and even went low enough to biting.

_You know what...screw you coach!_

* * *

Kagome got out of the taxi and started pacing. The driver got out as well, enjoying seeing her worried. She glanced back at her watch and returned her gaze to the scene in front of her. She was wearing a sleeveless light red hoodie that clung around her body with a denim miniskort. She wore sunglasses in her high pony-tailed ebony hair. Tapping her feet impatiently with her hands to her hips an idea came to her. A smile started to spread slowly across her face. 

_Wait a little longer Inuyasha, I'm coming to you!_

* * *

The Dukes and the Yorks were going at it and the Dukes knew they were getting their asses kicked.  
"Go, go, go!" Sesshomaru said encouraging his teammates to push harder. With that, the most dedicated player on the team, probably because the guy is just gay and wanted to impress Sesshomaru, Jaken the biggest loser; shockingly got a goal.  
"Yeah!, yeah!" roared the team and the crowd that stood cheering. No one cheered harder than Kagura.  
Dukes-0, York-1.

* * *

"Madame!", "Hey you what the hell do you think you're doing?!", "What the fuck?!", "Look guys, I got a hottie on my car!", were all comments Kagome received when she started climbing over the cars and continued while rolling her eyes. 

"Sorry, sorry" she mumbled rushing as fast as she could.

"Wait, wait, where are you going? At least give me my fare," the taxi driver yelled after her. She slid down the window shield and didn't bother to look back at the people who were shooting her dirty looks.

"Madame, stop! Where are you going?" he yelled.

_Another little bitch who cheated me! I'm not letting her ride in this cab ever again.  
_

* * *

"Sesshomaru's team has got a free kick" Myouga's elderly voice said.  
The Dukes decided to come together trying to block the goal. 

"Will Sesshomaru be able to convert this free kick into a goal?" Sango asked.

"Just do it, man, just do it," Hojo said taking off his sunglasses and puffing on his cigarette. He couldn't look anymore.  
Murmers came from the Duke's side.

"Will the Yorks be able to get a third goal? What do you think Toto-sai?" Toto-sai was about to answer when Myouga took over again.

"I think they will get this goal," the over sized flea said. Sighing, Toto-sai picked his nose and flicked his booger at Myouga when he wasn't looking.  
Myouga went on. "You just watch, this goal will be their's."

_H__e must be sucking up too much blood. With Inuyasha and his crew blocking the net, there is no way the ball is getting past them._

* * *

The ball flew into the net and Myouga went crazy. "Goal!!!""Yeah!" Kagura yelled helping the crowds getting rowdy. 

Toto-sai was shocked. He was sure that strategy Inuyasha developed was going to work. If he was upset, then Inuyasha must be beyond pissed.

"I was right. York's team is ahead 3-0" Myouga said boastingly. "Gradually there seems no hope for the Dukes now."

At the Duke's side everyone started to boo while the other side was going crazy.

* * *

Kagome ran as quickly as she could. The gates in the back were locked and it would be too crowded in the front. 

_I'm doing alot of climbing today_. Stretching out her arms above she began to climb when a security guard encountered her.  
"Hey what are you doing? How dare you!"

* * *

Sango was frustrated at the scene before her eyes. All of a sudden she started beating on Hojo's arm again with a huge grin pointing at the back of the field. 

"Hey what the fuck is wrong with you?... Don't you got your boyfriend to hit on... or do you need a real man with balls?" he smiled seductively.

"Shut up... "Hojo isn't that Kagome?"

* * *

"Get down!"

* * *

"It is! Yeah. Great! We might actually win!"

* * *

Kagome was at the top of the gate. "This book bag is pretty heavy." 

"I said get down."  
She flung her bookbag down at the guard who seem to caught it miserably. Pushing her self over the gate, she positioned herself sitting and putting both of her feet on the guard's shoulder jumping down.

With a sweet and innocent smile, she politely asked "My bag?" and snatched it out of his hands. "Thank you" she blurted out running as fast as she could to the field of soccer players.

"Hey where are you going?" the guard shouted after her.

* * *

**Um yeah... not sure where exactly where this is going, but yeah. As a writer, I don't have much confidence in this new story. If you guys really like the story line so far though, I'll be happy to continue. Review, review so you could tell me what you think. I posponing _Stranger With My Face. _I have writer's block. So please, please review! **

* * *


	2. Lucky Charm?

_Love or Friendship?_

Chapter Two: Lucky Charm?

* * *

**I'd like to take the time out to thank my lovely reviewers whom I love ever so much. I don't update everyday, much to my dismay and everyone else's. So I'll try to update every week.**

**Moonlightshadow123- My absolute thanks goes out to you especially since you were the first reviewer. LoL... love your enthusiasm. I wanted to make Kagura seem different... more like free since she never got the chance in the anime.**

**Theruthlesscow- I'm glad you like this fanfic. I haven't read any fanfic about soccer, so I wanted to make it different.**

**Disneyrulz23- Thanks for the review and your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and never will. Sniffles **

* * *

_Last time on Love or Friendship?_

_"Hey where are you going?" the guard shouted after her._

* * *

"Hey Inu! Inu!" 

She waved her hands up trying to get his attention, running along the sidelines.

"Kagz!"

"Inu! Inu! Inu!"

Inuyasha ran from the field.

"You decided to come now ?" he growled.

"Ummm..." Kagome looked nervously around and didn't want to face his anger. She waved her hands in his face."What are you doing? You're making the team lose. Go and play." She said pushing him back to the field. She had no such luck when he turned right back around.

The coach ran up to them.

"How will I win? You're late and I even lost my lucky coin." He yelled. The two of them were going to start arguing and the coach knew it.

Kagome, however, saw the pissed off coach and knew the story behind the coin. "Where did you drop your lucky coin?"

"Outside there in the tunnel."

"I'll go search for it" she said running in the direction he was pointing in.

"Hurry up. Go fast."

"I'll get it!" She said fired back.

Turning around, he was startled to see the coach behind him.

"Hi" he calmly said with his hands on his hips.

"Sir, Kagz has come" he said with a goofy smile.

"Yes, I saw. She's a sweet girl."

Inuyasha was so relieved Kagome was okay, he didn't even know he was smiling and let out a small chuckle. The coach chuckled along with him, only mockingly.

"She will inaugurate my shop."

"Shop? What shop?"

"Match is gone. And I'll lose my job too. From tomorrow, I'll open a fast food shop serving burgers." Inuyasha nodded suddenly starting to feel scared.

"Do you like burgers?" The coach was trying hard to suppress his anger and tried smiling, making him look even scarier than Michael Myers. "Do you like burgers?" he repeated in a louder tone.

"NO! No!" Inuyasha ran back into the field.

"I'll kill you Inuyasha! I'll kill you!" "Do something, we are not going to lose!" he yelled behind.

* * *

"Pass the ball towards Sesshomaru!" Jaken screamed frantically. 

Kagome bent down in the grass looking for the coin.  
Inuyasha stole the ball from Sesshomaru and managed to make a long-shot goal.  
"The crowd seemed surprised, Myouga mouth dropped opened, and Toto-sai smiled. Duke's team began to cheer wildly.

* * *

"Shit, I can't find it anywhere!" An idea came up to her. All he has to know she has it and he'll do well.. 

Kagome sprinted across the Duke's cheerleaders who glared at her. Inuyasha being the the best player or best athlete summed up. He was also the hottest guy at the university, therefore was considered the most desired male on campus and Kagome knew it. People would gossip wildly behind her back but she didn't care as long as he would always be there for her.

"Inu, Look what I got for you! Inu!"

Running out on the field and to the squealing Kagz who was jumping up and down yelling "I found your lucky coin, I found your lucky coin!" Relief washed over him.

"Where did you find it?" He tried to pry her hand open, but had no such luck.

"It doesn't matter, ..you just go and play you're already behind by 4 points. Come on go and play" she fumbled trying to push him back into the field.

"Okay". The coach saw them and pranced around them. "Hi Ka-go-me," he sang.

"Hi, Sir."

"Why are you standing here? Why don't you enter the field? Look, watch the match up there. Your friends Sango and Hojo are up there as well."

"Oh yeah... how did I get inside here anyway?"

"No, no problem. Our team is not playing. It's just watching the other team playing. My captain." The coach put an arm around Inuyasha's neck.

"Inu, all the best. Go."

"All the best," the coach mocked.

"Go Inu!" She pushed him back hard into the field.

"Inuyasha, do something before I kill you!" the coach screamed with a red face.

* * *

"Hi, guys!" 

"Kagz!" Sango squealed. "What took you so long?" Sango asked embracing the late girl.

"Traffic jam. How is my little Shippo?"

"Kagome! It was so boring without you, but the girls were here to keep me company."

"Hi Souten, Satsuki, Koume, and Mizuki. You girls having fun?"

"Yes, Miss Kagome!"

"Hey, Tsuyu and Nobunaga"

"Have you tried stopping them yet?" Kagome asked turning back to Sango.

"Are you kidding me, they've been making out since they the security came to take Sango. I had to sit though this crap for at least a half hour. You would think they they would stop for some air by now."

"Hojo!" Her warm embrace vanished as it came.

"Have you been smoking again?"

"Don't worry I won't smoke right now. I ran out of cigarettes." He gave her a chuckle and she sighed as she sat next to Sango who was screaming at that girl Shima again.

* * *

The match is about to start now as the captain, Inuyasha Kamiya, have decided to come back and play. The ball is also in his position. Will he be able to score a point as the Yorks leading 1-5." Myouga announced. 

"Inuyasha what do we do? We're going to lose and the coach would surely have your head!"

"Miroku, listen carefully."

* * *

"Inuyasha passes the ball to Miroku who zooms right pass rookie, Jaken," the elder flee's voice said. 

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, get him!" Jacken squealed.

Taking the ball over to the York's goal, Miroku saw all the players gathered in front of him trying to get the ball from him. Looking back to Inuyasha on the other side of the field, there was only one other person behind him, Sesshomaru. Taking a risk he kicked the ball over the other player's heads and Inuyasha headed it into the net.

"Goalllllllll" Myouga screamed.

2-5

Throwing the ball far in the next half of the field, Inuyasha floored the field and kicked the ball right back into the net.

The crowd on Duke's side went wild and started doing the "wave."

3-5

This time the goalie threw the ball about three feet away since throwing it far only gave the opponent

the upper hand. He was proved wrong, however, when Inuyasha kicked it right from a York's possession and into the net.

4-5

Teammates rushed giving him high- fives.

"Come on, Sesshomaru! YOU CAN DO IT!!! SHOW EM WHAT YA MADE OF! SE—SSHOMARU!!" Kagura screamed.

Sesshomaru was beyond pissed. Inuyasha was flooring the field again. Sesshomaru under no circumstance was going to let him score again. Inuyasha was coming closer and closer.

THUMP!! Inuyasha fell flat on the ground and slowly lifted himself up to see Sesshomaru smirking.

Kagome jumped up and shouted "FOUL! ITS A FOUL!!" and Sango tried to calm her down the best she could.

The referee blew his whistle and the Duke's side were out of control.

"That is a penalty. This course of events will now pass off as a foul. Inuyasha now have to shoot front and center. However, with the Yorks huddling around the goal like that, there is no chance he would be able to get the ball into the net" the old flee shouted into the mike. Toto-sai looked at Myouga and smiled. _I wouldn't be so sure of that._

Backing up slowly, Inuyasha was unsure of himself. Sango and Kagome glanced at each other and decided to give him some encouragement.

"Inu, Inu, Inu, Inuyasha!" The crowd began to chime in. Running towards the ball, he gave it a hard kick and set it sail over York's head. Duke players slowly came behind Inuyasha watching the ball.

"YORK'S GOALIE WAS UNABLE TO BLOCK THE BALL, GIVING THE DUKES A REMARKABLE COMEBACK LEADING 6-5. !!" Myouga concluded.

Inuyasha looked over to his brother and for the first time his brother showed some sort of emotion as his face was scrunched up as if he was sucking on a lemon. Looking over to Kagome, he saw her running over to the fence that separated the crowd and the players and busted out a few dance moves just for him. He couldn't help to laugh at her. She then made her way towards him.

Everyone who was a Duke came around Inuyasha and Kagome presenting him with the trophy. Raising the trophy high above his head he heard a little clinky sound. Kagome shared his smile and felt his happiness. Everyone was laughing and Miroku decided to give everyone some entertainment and started to break-dance. Looking into the trophy, Inu's smile disappeared as he picked something up and Kagome looked shocked as she stared at his hand.

"My lucky coin! Kagz, you said you had it with you!"

"You won the match it makes no difference!"

"But why did you lie, Kagz!"

"Inu, I'm your lucky charm. Not this stupid coin." She took the coin from his hand. For some reason, his heart flopped over.

"Kagz... Kagz that's my lucky coin."

"I don't want to hear it."

Miroku looked over at them and gave a signal to Sango. Bringing the two of them together, she screamed "Celebration" and ran off from her two angry friends whose ears were still ringing.

* * *

**Next chapter, Inuyasha meets Kikyo, which lights a spark of jealousy in Kagome. I've decided to finish **_**Love of Friendship? **_**before**_**Stranger With My Face **_**because I have some of the chapters sketched out. Please, please review. Flames are welcome. This was not my best writing. Please click that little purple button down there!**


End file.
